Plus Minus
by Davenskye
Summary: PROLOGUE- Tak pandai membuat summary


A/N: Disini Karin belum kenal Yamato, belum ikut amefuto, belum kenal Sena dekaka, pokoknya sebelum-sebelumnya hal-hal yang di manga, deh. Chapter ini masih terkesan prolog. Juga disini Yamato umurnya lebih muda dari Karin, jadi umur Yamato 15 tahun *saya tau ini aneh*. Tapi, demi kelangsungan fic, hal ini harus tetap dilakukan! Karena kalau tidak, nggak bakal cocok. Langsung baca aja, ya!

.

.

**~o~**

**Arithmalove: Plus Minus**

**Disclaimer: **

**Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. **

**Fic ini punya author jelek yang namanya Maido.**

**Pairing:**

**Yam****aKarin**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, OC gak penting, gaje, twoshots pendek, minim deskrip.**

**~o~**

2 November.

Allael Florist, cabang Kansai. Jam 15.00.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang berkepang satu kepada seorang pengunjung seraya memberikan sebuket bunga _currant _bercampur batang mini _chamomile_. Dialah kasir sekaligus perangkai bunga di _florist_ itu.

"Ah, terima kasih, dik. Ini tip-nya." ucap pengunjung itu, seorang ibu rumah tangga.

"I, ini tidak perlu, bu! Kami tidak menerima tip, maaf." ucap kasir perempuan itu.

Seusai kasir itu berbicara, ibu pengunjung itu pun langsung pulang. Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia. Sang kasir pun ikut tersenyum.

"Koizumi-san," terdengar sebuah suara memanggil si kasir, yang diketahui bernama Karin Koizumi. Yang memanggilnya ternyata kepala _florister_.

"Ya? Ada apa, Mutsumi-san?" tanya Karin.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerima karyawan baru saat lusa. Dia juga bekerja sambilan setelah pulang sekolah, sama sepertimu. Dimohon kerja sama dengannya, ya."

"Ano... dia cewek atau cowok?"

"Kau maunya cowok, ya?" tanya si kepala _florister_, dengan raut muka yang agak mengejek.

"E-eeehh! Nggak, bukan begitu! Cuma tanya saja, kok!"

"Haha, kau nggak usah panik begitu, Koizumi-san. Dia cowok."

"Kerja di bagian apa?"

"Dia akan menggantikanku, minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Sapporo untuk menjenguk kerabatku disana. Keadaannya sedang gawat. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Aku akan berada disana selama dua minggu. Yah, kau sih, tidak usah khawatir. Dia saudara jauhku."

"Umur SMU?"

"Ya, sih. Tapi teknisnya, dia itu masih umur 15. Nggak apa, kan? Toh, cuma beda setahun denganmu."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa."

"Oh iya, nanti kunci toko akan kutitipkan padamu."

Senja merekah layaknya kuncup muda bunga _celandine _di sudut meja kasir. Gerincing bel pintu berbunyi, semacam bel yang akan bersuara jika kau membuka pintu yang dipasanginya. Seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang masuk. Taka Honjo, putra mantan pemain _baseball _Shuuei Bears; Masaru Honjo.

"Ta, Takkun!" seru Karin begitu melihat Taka.

"Karin? Kau kerja disini?" tanya Taka. "Dan jangan memanggilku Takkun lagi, tolong." lanjutnya seraya menghampiri meja kasir.

"I, iya... gomen ne... aku kerja disini cuma sambilan saja, kok."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau mau beli bunga apa?"

"Yang cocok untuk pemakaman. Apa saja boleh, asal jangan kamboja."

"Haaah! Siapa yang meninggal!" tanya Karin panik.

"Tak usah kau cemaskan. Kau tak bakal kenal orangnya. Hanya tetanggaku, kok."

Selesai berkata begitu, Taka berjalan ke tengah ruangan, merambah bunga _white lily_ sepuluh tangkai, dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Bisa kau rangkai bunga-bunga ini? Buketkan dengan pita hitam." pinta Taka.

"Selain ini, apalagi?" tanya Karin seraya membungkus _white lily _itu dengan plastik bening dan mengikatnya dengan pita hitam.

"Bisa kau usulkan?"

"Hmm...mungkin..."

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

Jam taman kota berdentang dari kejauhan. Jam itu menjadi penentu waktu tutup beberapa toko di sekitar taman, termasuk Allael Florist.

"Eto...ano... gomen ne, Taka-kun, sekarang sudah waktunya tutup. Kau pilih bunganya saja sendiri." ucap Karin.

"Kalau begitu, aku beli buket bunga itu saja. Berapa harganya?" tanya Taka.

"Hanya 850 yen. Gomen ne, kalau terlalu mahal. Akhir-akhir ini _white lily _sedang susah dicari."

"Ini. Doumo, arigatou gozaimasu." ucap Taka seraya memberikan uang kepada Karin,, mengambil buket bunganya dan keluar toko.

Dan senja pun muram.

**~o~**

_2 days later._

Teikoku Gakuen, kelas 1-II, pukul 13.05. Waktu pulang sekolah.

"Ya, anak-anak, bereskan barang bawaan kalian. Jangan lupa, besok ada ulangan Sejarah. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian." ucap wali kelas 1-II, kelas Karin.

"Huah, akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap Karin kelelahan.

"Karin! Karin-chan!" teriakan teman-teman Karin terdengar dari sudut belakang kelas.

"Hn? Ada apa?" balas Karin seraya ke meja temannya di sudut tadi.

"Udah tahu tentang anak baru cakep yang datang kemarin, nggak?" tanya seorang temannya, Yurika.

"Eh? Ada anak baru, ya? Kemarin aku nggak masuk, sih." tanya Karin balik.

"Kamu nggak tahu? Itu, si Take...Take-apa sih itu? Yang rambutnya ikal liar?" tanya temannya yang lain, Ritsu.

"Takeru kali? Takeru Yamato?" jawab Yurika.

"Ah, iya! Yang cakep itu! Sayangnya, aku sudah punya pacar..." ucap Ritsu.

"Yang mana, sih? Nggak jelas, ah. Masa' deskripsinya begitu saja?" tanya Karin, yang benar-benar bingung.

"Eh, Karin, udah dulu, ya! Pacarku jemput!" ucap Yurika sambil memandang ke pintu kelas, pacarnya terlihat sedang menunggu disitu.

"Oh, aku juga. Sayonara~!" ucap Ritsu.

Karin membalasnya hanya dengan melambaikan tangan. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya. Baru jam 13.15. Karin baru akan bekerja di Allael Florist pada jam 15.20. Masih 5 menit lagi, tapi waktu itu cukup untuk menempuh perjalanannya ke Allael Florist yang terletak agak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan membawa beberapa buku pelajarannya, terburu-buru. Tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seseorang yang keluar dari kelas 1-II, tepat sebelah kelas Karin.

BRUK!

Akibat tabrakan yang, walaupun tidak parah itu, buku-buku pelajaran Karin terjatuh, dan beberapa isi tasnya keluar. Ternyata yang ditabraknya seorang laki-laki, berambut ikal liar...hah? Bukannya dia Takeru Yamato yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Yurika dan Ritsu?

"Ah, gomen ne... ini karena aku terburu-buru!" ucap Karin sembari merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Haha, dou ita! Ini juga salahku, aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Boleh kubantu bereskan?" ucap Yamato.

"Boleh... eh, terserah kau saja, sih..."

Yamato meraih buku-buku Karin, dan memasukkannya ke tas Karin. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku tulis bertuliskan 'Pendapatan Bulan November Allael Florist'.

"Kau kerja di Allael Florist?" tanya Yamato sembari menunjukkan buku itu kepada Karin.

"Iya, bagian kasir sekaligus _florister_. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Karin balik.

"Aku juga bekerja disana. Maksudku sih, baru mau bekerja disana."

"Kau saudara jauh Mutsumi-san, bukan?"

"Eh? Kau tahu?"

"Iya, kemarin lusa Mutsumi-san memberitahukan tentangmu padaku."

"Oh, kalau begitu, kau mau ke toko, kan? Berdua saja denganku." ajak Yamato.

"Ng, nggak apa-apa?" kata Karin gugup, sambil sedikit _blushing_.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Ayo." ucap Yamato sembari tersenyum, dan menyerahkan tangannya kepada Karin.

Kau bertanya buat apa? Tentu saja untuk _digenggam_. Dengan kata lain, _bergandengan tangan_. Halo, tidakkah kau sadar kalau Yamato terlalu cepat mengintimidasi? Yah, apa jadinya kalau kau bergandengan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki _perfect _seperti Yamato, yang senyumnya dapat membuat para anak perempuan langsung berbunga-bunga? Catat: Yamato itu anak baru di sekolah. Nggak banyak anak baru yang langsung bisa memesona seperti dia.

Keduanya berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerja mereka. Tentang sekolah, pekerjaan, dan beberapa hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Seperti; 'Sarapan apa kau pagi ini?' atau 'Siapa guru favoritmu di sekolah?' serta yang tambah nggak penting, 'Bunga _bluebell _itu menurutmu cocok dengan _primroses_, tidak?'

Dan akhirnya, sampai pada saat pertanyaan yang agak penting juga.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

"EEEHH! Ke, kenapa tanya soal itu?" ucap Karin panik.

"Kau kan nggak perlu terlalu panik begitu, Karin. Aku cuma tanya saja, kok." jawab Yamato, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Karin yang mirip dengan Hinata di fandom tetangga.

"Belum, sih. Kamu?"

"Belum juga. Dan hal itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Yah, sebagai remaja, baiknya kita nikmati hidup dulu, kan? Aku sih, tidak mau terkekang oleh urusan cinta semacam itu dulu." ujar Yamato, sesaat dia tampak kelihatan dewasa.

"Oh, begitu."

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di Allael Florist. Kuncup muda bunga _celandine _di sudut meja kasir telah mekar sepenuhnya. Disamping potnya, tergeletak secarik surat.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Disini tertulis; 'Dari Mutsumi Renzi'. Ditulis 2 November. " jawab Yamato.

"Boleh kupinjam? Ingin kubaca."

"Biar aku yang bacakan."

"Koizumi-san, kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku dengan surat ini. Aku sudah berangkat ke Sapporo besok pagi, dan surat ini kutinggalkan disini. Kunci masih ada padamu, kan?" ucap Yamato menirukan isi surat itu.

"Oh iya, pegawai baru itu akan datang saat lusa. Namanya Takeru Yamato. Kau datang saja duluan ke toko, nanti dia akan menyusul. Ciri-cirinya; rambut ikal liar, SERING sekali tersenyum, badannya tinggi, tipe pria yang selalu..." lanjut Yamato membacakan surat itu, kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Surat ini mendeskripsikanku sebagai apa, sih? Kata-katanya terkesan mengejek." ucapnya lagi dengan pandangan _nggak-banget-deh _ke isi surat itu.

"Memangnya apa lanjutannya?" tanya Karin.

"Hal-hal tidak penting yang akan percuma saja kalau kau ketahui." jawab Yamato.

"_Kenapa...kata-katanya mengesankan kalau dia...kelihatan dewasa?" _pikir Karin.

Kemudian mereka mulai bekerja. Pernahkah kau merasa aneh jika melihat seorang laki-laki bekerja di _florist_? Yah, itulah yang dirasakan Karin. Walaupun masih terasa wajar di matamu, kan?

Sore itu mereka lalui dengan tawa. Memang benar apa yang ditulis kepala _florister_, Yamato MEMANG sering sekali tersenyum. Senyumnya yang mampu melelehkan hati Karin. Membuat gadis polos itu jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

**~o~**

Author's Last Note:

MATTE! Apa-apaan! Last note! Emang gue mau meninggal, yah!

Uwah, akhirnya jadi juga fic YamaKarin pertama! Saya sudah lama mendambakan fic dengan pairing ini!. Oh iya, fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf bagi **Grth** dan **Yukari Hyuu-kei**. Alasannya bisa liat di inbox mesej dan wall FB masing-masing...

Back Song:

-Aka Hitoha by Megurine Luka

-Byakkoya no Musume (Paprika ED) by Keine Ron

-My Master by Vocaloid Kaito

-Lilium (Elven Lied Cover) by Kasane Teto

-Interstellar Flight by Ranka Lee

(lagu segini banyaknya buat fic pendek 6 halaman *swt*)

Sebisa mungkin akan saya update kilat. Ok, itu aja.

Sayonara! Nee, konnanimo daisuki! Omoidasu jikan o senaka ni, sayonara shita~


End file.
